Let It Burn
by horsegirl5701
Summary: Two modern-day teenagers, Alex and Erica, join the quest to reclaim Erebor by fate and the will of a wizard. And although they know how this story ends, will they save their friends and Erebor, or will they Let It Burn? Eventual Fili/OC and Kili/OC. Title based on a Song.


**I've been thinking about this story all day, I came up with it last night and just had to write about it. I don't know where it will go really but I guess we will have to wait and see what crazy adventure my creativity subconscious takes us on! **

**-Horsegirl5701**

"Alex, come on we're going to be late," Erica Ride called up the stairs as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her best friend. The two had been best friends since they were toddlers and were practically sisters, just not by blood. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, each other's darkest secrets and favorite everything. Erica brushed a strand of golden dirty – blonde hair from her emerald eyes. Her hair was a strange dirty golden blond, almost like that of a lion's coat. Her unique hair was pulled into a quick side braid that fell over her left shoulder, but a few strands had escaped the casual braid and tickled her cheeks. She glanced at the mounted wall clock near the door and was prepared to call up the stairs when Alex slid down the stair railing and hopped off at her feet. Erica rolled her eyes. And everyone thought she was the reckless one. Alex was tall 6'2", a good 5" taller than Erica who stood at 5'9". Her dark brown, almost black, hair was woven in a braid similar to that of her friends. Her dark brown eyes that matched her hair glinted in the light as she grinned. The two 18 year old girls were seniors and were currently on spring break.

"Late for what exactly?" Alex teased the blonde who was glaring daggers at her. Erica rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"I don't know! You were just taking too long!" Erica declared turning on her heel and striding out the expansive backyard that lay hidden behind Alex's colonial style home.

The sun was high and smiled at the girls as they walked out, its smile lighting up the sky with brilliant light exposing the blue ocean that was the sky. A bird chirped in the distance and the girls laughed lightly. They loved the outdoors. It was one of the things they had in common.

Alex was what everyone considered the 'Good Girl' in school at least. She got good grades, was kind and polite, and never seemed to get in trouble. However, Erica knew that behind the good girl, Alex had a temper almost to match hers, as well as a wicked sense of humor and a rebellious streak.

Erica on the other hand had always been a bit rebellious. She was the one who just came across as fierce and dangerous, but still kind when she had a reason to be. That said, her grades in school were just as good as Alex's, but her attitude sometimes got her in compromising predicaments where Alex then had to mediate. Erica was the wild one of the two, with a sharp tongue and even sharper wits. The two seemed a bit like opposites to any stranger, but it was once said that opposites attract. Together they are almost the perfect pair. Granted they have their faults, as does everyone, but when together, they were well-rounded to say the least.

The two girls spread out the large green blanket Erica had snatched upon leaving the house and collapsed on top of it, staring at the enchanting sky, making shapes from the clouds.

"I see a rabbit in a tutu," Alex giggled pointing at a particularly deformed cloud and Erica laughed.

"Close your eyes on three and just take in the sunshine," She encouraged Alex. This was something she loved, to just bask in the warm glow of the friendly sun. Alex laughed louder this time.

"Like a plant?" she teased her blonde best friend and Erica rolled her eyes at her best friend's giddiness.

"Just do it!" She replied taking a deep breath.

"Ok," Alex complied, and Erica heard her take a deep breath as well.

"One," Erica said, not taking her eyes off the startlingly white clouds.

"Two," Alex said softly and Erica had no doubt that they were both watching the clouds in admiration.

"Three," They whispered together and snapped their eyes shut, just lying there in the sunshine. Erica loved the way the sun kissed her skin and the warmth that she felt when it did. The golden rays enveloped her senses and calmed her nerves. After a few minutes of basking in the sun's glory, Alex spoke.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked contentedly. Erica grinned and took another satisfying breath.

"Yes, you can," She answered opening her eyes slowly and propping herself up onto her elbows, only to stop cold. Beside her, Alex sat up as well, softly rubbing her eyes. She blinked a few times before her eyes widened to the size of softballs as she gazed around her with a mixture of shock and amazement.

Instead of being in the massive backyard that lies behind Alex's house they were lying in a lush green meadow dotted with colorful flowers and plants. The sun was still shining, but this time it was different. The sun highlighted the grass and plants as well as the neat dirt road that cut right next to the meadow and led into what looked like a small village of homes built straight into the large hill they now realized that they were at the foot of. Erica slowly stood up brushing off her jeans out of habit, however Alex stayed sitting for another moment.

"Alex," Erica started before staggering backwards as the weight of her best friend hit her legs. Erica stared down at Alex with a bemused look on her face despite their predicament. Her usually calm friend had managed to wrap herself around one of Erica's legs much like a child would do to a parent. "What on earth are you doing?" She asked exasperatedly. Alex was muttering things under her breath and Erica was almost convinced that her friend had gone mad.

"But we're not on Earth Eri." Alex said quietly still gripping Erica's leg. Erica raised an eyebrow not just at the statement, but at the use of her childhood nickname. Alex rarely called her that.

"What are you rambling about Alex?" Erica sighed deeply as her friends grip loosened.

"I know where we are Erica," Alex started before Erica cut her off.

"Where are we then?" Erica demanded still staring at her friend, but her stare was slowly turning into a glare of annoyance. Alex had almost completely released Erica's leg before she spoke again.

"It's not where we are I'm worried about, It's WHEN we are…" Alex trailed off and Erica huffed in annoyance. She glared down at Alex once more.

"Dammit Alex! Where are we…" Erica trailed off as recognition dawned on her. She jerked her head around again, taking in her surroundings. It couldn't be. "Oh my God are we in the Shire?" She said aloud before realizing how silly she must sound, but Alex didn't seem to think it was silly at all.

"Yes Erica, we are. But when are we here, and why?" She questioned herself, slowly gathering her senses back to her and standing up. As Alex stood up and turned to Erica, she realized that she was now eye-to-eye with her blond formerly shorter best friend.

"Weren't you like 5 inches taller than me 10 minutes ago?" Erica asked teasingly and Alex pursed her lips at the childish behavior being displayed by the blond girl next to her.

"Yes, yes I was. Now why are we the same height?" Alex asked no one in particular. Her eyes flashed in astonishment as she glanced around them. "We are both shorter now!" Alex exclaimed cautiously looking at her feet and then feeling around her chin for facial hair. She sighed in relief. "We're not hobbits or dwarves so that's good news." Now it was Erica's turn to look at her friend in exasperation.

"Then what are we?" She breathed, obviously losing her patience with the now seemingly delusional girl that was her best friend.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance young ladies," an elderly voice that Alex immediately recognized sounded from the path not far from them. The sun was beginning to set in the west and as the girls turned around, they could see that in the rosy light an older man in a grey cloak and tall pointed hat was sitting on his horse watching them somewhat bemusedly but with no lack of interest in his eyes that were partially hidden by the bushy eyebrows. His eyebrows were matched by an equally bushy beard and a larger scale nose. Erica looked at her dark haired friend and saw the girl almost ready to feint right there on the spot.

"Gandalf," Alex mumbled softly and the old man chuckled but his eyes remained somewhat guarded. Erica watched the interaction with an amused look on her face.

"Yes that is my name to most, Gandalf the Grey. As to what you are, I do not believe that you are hobbits, dwarves or elves, however I do not know if you are simply short women or another race that has long since been forgotten. Now begging your pardon, I do believe that you two are not of this world, am I correct?" Erica stared in a shocked silence at Gandalf; her mind trying to register all that had been said. Alex could only nod, a slight degree more shocked than her friend. "Alright then, why don't you two come with me and we will discuss what you know." Erica snapped back to attention.

"And why should we trust you, let alone allow you to trust us? How do you know that we are not from here, and why are you willing to help us?" Erica asked cautiously, rigid tension edging its way into her words. Gandalf looked at her a bit surprised before he answered.

"My lady I do not know that I can trust you, I simply know that you can trust me. Whether you want to is something that I cannot interfere with. As for how I know and why I am willing to help you, I feel it in my heart that you are meant to be here, and there was rumor in the White Council that there would be oddly dressed visitors not from this world to arrive soon. Therefore I feel as if it is my duty to help you, and my duty to encourage your participation in this quest." Gandalf answered quietly, watching the girls' reactions to his words. Alex's head snapped to attention at the mention of the quest and he could see her mouth a single word. Erebor. His eyebrows rose in shock and interest as the blond girl in front of him shared a look to the dark haired one. He cleared his throat. "And what might your names be young ladies?"

"Alex milord," The darker haired girl answered before referring to the girl at her side, "And this is Erica." She nodded her head to the curios girl next to her, the latter whom merely nodded her head in acknowledgement to the Wizard. Gandalf nodded his head in approval.

"If you'd please come with me we have much to discuss about what you know of this world and the upcoming quest, of which I assume you already are informed of. However we must be hasty; we have a party to attend." Gandalf smiled at bit as his last words and Alex's eyes lit up. The wizard could see Erica perk up a bit. As the two began to walk towards them, Gandalf noticed something in the grass behind them. "I wouldn't forget your packs if I were you." He advised the girls and they turned in surprise to the two rucksacks lying tucked in the grass. Alex frowned a bit as Erica grinned widely. She opened the satchel closer to her and pulled from it twin knives, ebony hilts contrasting greatly to the bright silver of the blade. She also retrieved several daggers and a gleaming sword attached to the strap of the rucksack. Alex on the other hand had retrieved a bow and quiver of red fletched arrows from their place next to the satchel, as well as a sword, throwing knives and daggers. She frowned at the weapons before her for a moment, her thought interrupted by Gandalf giving them a reminding cough.

The two girls gathered their things and began to walk towards the Wizard when Erica heard Alex mutter under her breath.

"I feel like a Mary-Sue," she mumbled. Erica, no stranger to fan fiction or Mary-Sue's rolled her eyes.

"We are far from it sweetheart," Erica nudged her friend with her elbow before glancing towards her wrists for a slight moment. This exchange was no to go unnoticed by Gandalf, who's curiosity was only heightened by the girls' behavior. As the two girls reached Gandalf, the trio began to discuss Alex and Erica's knowledge of Middle Earth. The sun slowly began to descend behind the Misty Mountains as they talked, the anticipation of the night to come building inside.

The sky had darkened by the time the trio had finished discussing the girls' future. Gandalf looked at them sternly.

"And whatever you do, you mustn't reveal that you know, or interfere. Am I clear?" the two girls nodded at the suddenly intimidating Wizard. Gandalf nodded. He cleared his throat. "Now, I believe we have a meeting to attend." And with that the Wizard had kicked his horse back into moving, resulting in the girls jumping back before jogging to match the Wizard's pace. No later than five minutes had passed when the loud sound of dwarves reached their ears. Looking over the rise in the road, they could see 8 dwarves pushing each other to get to Bilbo Baggins's front door. Erica sighed and Alex giggled upon the sight, whereas Gandalf simply dismounted his horse and hitched it to a post in the garden. He would attend to his horse later.

With the girls in tow, Gandalf approached the horde of dwarves who were all shoving against each other in attempts to get closest to the door. They could hear Bilbo angrily talking and saw the door wrench open. As the dwarves all toppled into Bilbo Baggins's entry way, Gandalf, Alex, and Erica stood a bit farther back. Bilbo sighed when he spotted the Wizard but, scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion at the sight of the girls. He could not recall ever meeting them, or seeing them. Then again the same could go for all of the dwarves in his entry hall.

"Gandalf," He said, huffing in irritation mixed with relief at the wizard's appearance. The dwarves on the floor of his entry way rolled off of each other and sprung from the ground, anticipating the noise in the dining room to be their already arrived kin. As they hustled towards the noise, littering the floor with their belongings as they went, Gandalf, Erica, and Alex slowly entered the hobbit hole. Bilbo looked at them curiously. "And who might you be?" Alex momentarily shifted her eyes to Erica and then Gandalf who gave only the slightest nod of his head in agreement, before answering the bedraggled hobbit.

"I am Alex, Master Baggins and it is a pleasure to meet you," Alex said extending her hand to the hobbit who returned it with a tentative shake. "My companion's name is Erica." The hobbit smiled at Erica and extended his hand, a bit more confident given the politeness of the darker haired girl, but Erica simply leant against the wall and looked pointedly at him, as if to say 'Hello, nice to meet you but I will not shake your hand unless you would like to lose it'. Bilbo slowly retracted his hand and caught Alex glaring at the silent girl who simply shrugged in response. Their brief introduction was interrupted by a crash and shouting being emitted from the dining hall. Bilbo gave an exasperated huff.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both and hopefully we can introduce ourselves with more depth later, but I must attend to the… dwarves, in my dining room if you'll excuse me." He expressed to the girls before spinning on his heel and striding towards where the dwarves had now begun to congregate. Gandalf gave a small chuckle.

"I suppose you girls can place your things somewhere, though I would advise they were somewhere a bit more out of sight." The wizard told the two girls at his side before striding after the hobbit, stopping momentarily to hang his hat on a hook near the door. Erica and Alex looked at each other in amusement.

"Where would you suggest we place our," Erica glanced at the mysterious bag that was now in her hand, "things?" Alex glanced around the now cluttered hobbit hole. She pointed to a sitting room off to the right.

"There," Alex told her friend. Not waiting for a response, she headed for the room. Erica rolled her eyes once again at her friend before following. The sitting room was smaller than its larger counterpart across the hall from it. This room did not have a fireplace, and was quaint, dressed with well-kept furniture that looked a bit more on the antique side. "Careful what you touch." Alex told her friend pointedly. Erica shot her a look before carefully setting her pack on the ground near the sofa. Alex did the same before looking down at her clothing. Erica glanced down at herself as well. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, and while she had on a black tank top and an army green jacket, Alex donned her favorite dark teal t-shirt and black letterman's jacket. Instead of black skinny jeans, hers were a dark navy, not clashing with her black jacket. The two both wore black combat boots, each pair a bit worn on the outside but not falling apart at the seams.

Alex reached up and pulled the elastic band that had been holding her braid in place. She slipped the band around her wrist and ran a hand through her dark locks that now fell to her shoulders, somewhat knotted. Her fingers began to work out the knots as best they could, before Erica rummaged through her newfound pack, luckily finding a brush, _Geez, whatever "magical" force sent us here made sure we were prepared. _

"Here," She said and tossed the brush to Alex, who caught it and immediately dragged it through her slightly knotted hair.

As she waited for Alex to finish brushing her hair, Erica's ears perked towards the noise of Bilbo scolding the dwarves and demanding that they put things back. She could also hear the scuffing of the dwarves heavily booted feet across what must have been pristine hardwood floors. Alex tapped Erica on the shoulder, noticing that her friend had zoned out, listening to the commotion down the hall no doubt. Alex slipped the brush back into Erica's satchel and shook her now brushed hair. She jerked her head in the direction of the commotion and together, the two headed towards where the dwarves, one hobbit and a wizard were preparing a feast.

Entering the small area that connected the pantry, dining room and kitchen, they were almost run over by Bilbo ushering Òin back into the hall, insisting that he put his grandmother's chair back. Alex smiled softly, chuckling to herself, whereas Erica just smirked at the interaction. The two stood there for a moment, unnoticed, as Bilbo re-entered the small area and began to scold the other dwarves as well. Finally, just as Gandalf was emerging from the dining room, Bilbo settled on retrieving his tomatoes from Ori, who looked simply confused. Gandalf backed out of the dining room, hitting his head on the light hanging from the ceiling and earning a chuckle from Erica. He looked around at the dwarves and muttered to himself as he counted on his fingers.

"Fìli, Kìli, Òin, Glòin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori," He paused seeing Bilbo and Ori scuffle over tomatoes, "Ori!" He stated loudly, causing the young dwarf to jump and release the tomatoes. Gandalf looked around again and spotted the girls, who still remained all but unnoticed. "Ah, girls! Do come in, we will begin out meal soon. I'm sure we can find some chairs for you…" Dwalin looked at them curiously from his place against the wall, mug of ale in hand.

"And who might you be?" He rumbled, looking them over with suspicion. Erica opened her mouth to emit a snarky reply in response to the dwarf's untrusting look but Gandalf spoke for them.

"This is Lady Alex, and Lady Erica. They will be joining us tonight, and where they go from there has not yet been decided," Gandalf explained to the heavily muscled dwarf at his side. Alex stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Please, call me Alex. Lady is too formal," Dwalin slowly returned the hand shake, only in response to the withering glare from Gandalf, and the politeness that was deemed customary towards a lady. "And what might your name be Master Dwarf?" Alex questioned though she knew very well whom she was speaking to. Erica rolled her eyes at her friend's formality, earning her a glare from Gandalf who watched cautiously.

"Dwalin," The muscled dwarf responded, withdrawing his hand and looking at Erica. Erica finally spoke.

"Call me Lady, and you will live to regret it," She informed Dwalin, whose eyebrows betrayed the slight shock he received from her statement. Nonetheless, he nodded in compliance.

"Will do lass," Erica narrowed her eyes at the dwarf, but his attention had been returned to his ale. Alex stepped back to the doorframe and watched with Erica for a moment. A dwarf with shaggy black hair and what looked like the head on an axe embedded in his skull stepped forward to Gandalf and said something in a language neither Erica nor Alex understood. Gandalf nodded at the dwarf and turned to look around again.

"Yes, you are quite right Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short," Gandalf concluded, his watchful eyes scanning over the dwarves. Erica and Alex both stood against the wall now, leaning against it. This was a position that they often took, for they found it comfortable. They both stood, attentive to Gandalf's words.

"He is late is all," Dwalin spoke to the grey cloaked wizard, "he traveled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Gandalf sounded his agreement as yet another dwarf approached him, two minute glasses of what looked like red wine in either hand. The dwarf had an intricate beard, his gray hair braided into many fine plaits and styled with elaborate precision.

"A glass of red wine as requested." the dwarf told Gandalf upon presenting him with one of the tiny glasses of red wine, "It's got a rather fruity bouquet." Gandalf took the glass gratefully.

"Thank you," he said to the dwarf as he walked away. Gandalf swiftly downed the drink and went for another sip, only to realize that there was no more wine in his glass, if he could even call it that. Gandalf looked at the glass wistfully for a moment before remembering the girls. "Ah, come with me, I believe that it is time for you to meet the dwarves, and we will see if we can procure a place for you two to sit." The wizard told the two awaiting girls and motioned for them to follow him.

By now the dwarves had all piled into the dining room, and were about to begin their meal. However, as soon as Gandalf entered and they noticed the two girls flanking him on either side, they grew silent, which for the dwarves was an especially grand feat. They silently watched the two girls enter. The dark haired girl looked them all over in admiration and something else the dwarves could not perceive. The golden blonde haired girl simply stood silently, her emerald eyes scanning them all, as if to look into their souls. The wizard cleared his throat to get the dwarves attention, not noticing that he already had it.

"Master Dwarves, I would like to introduce to you Alex and Erica," Gandalf introduced gesturing to each girl upon the mention of their names. Erica had to prevent herself from smirking at the memory of the wizard, remembering that they disliked formalities. "Ladies, I would like to introduce you to the dwarves. Balin," Gandalf pointed to an older looking dwarf with stark white hair and a straight white beard. The dwarf's eyes twinkled as he nodded his head to the girls. "And you've already met Dwalin," said dwarf nodded to the girls as well. "and then there is Glòin and Òin," Glòin and Òin both nodded to the girls, Glòin's red hair reminding Alex distinctly of his son Gimli, and Òin was distinct by the use of his hearing aid, or horn as he might refer to it as. "And Dori, Ori and Nori," Dori, the dwarf with the intricate and fanciful hair nodded to them, followed by Nori with the star shaped hair, and finally the young and polite Ori. "Bifur, Bofur and Bombur," Bifur, the dwarf with the ax head in his skull followed the other dwarves' leads and nodded his head to the two girls, an action imitated by his cousins Bofur, the dwarf with the hat, and Bombur, the one with the large loop of a beard. "And then there's Fìli and Kìli." Gandalf finished, gesturing to the two youngest looking dwarves, one with lighter hair and another with darker hair. Gandalf knew very well that the girls knew the dwarves by name, but thought that it was proper for them to formally be introduced to them just as well. "Is there somewhere we could fit these two ladies in at the table, they will be staying for dinner-" Erica cut the wizard off mid-sentence.

"With all due respect Gandalf," Erica began, remembering to mind her manners, "I think that I would prefer to stand." Alex spoke next,

"And I believe that I would prefer to stand as well." She told the wizard and the dwarves. Dori was the dwarf to speak.

"Now don't be silly, surely we can find you a place to sit!" He exclaimed and Erica could instantly tell that he was from a very proper family. She shook her head.

"No that is quite all right Master Dwarf; I assure you we are just fine,"

"Are you sure?" The young dwarf Ori asked tentatively and Alex smile kindly at the young and innocent dwarf.

"Yes Ori thank you. I for one am not too fond of small crowded spaces, I get a bit uncomfortable," she assured the polite young dwarf before telling the rest of the dwarves, "well carry on! Don't let us stop you from your meal!" The dwarves, needing no further encouragement, dove right into their meals this mostly consisting of throwing food at each other. Erica leaned over to her dark haired best friend.

"Geez girl where's your fire? When'd you get all polite and crap?" Erica murmured to her, and Alex had to bite back a grin.

"Don't you worry Erica," she whispered back, "just wait and see what happens if any of them do anything stupid." Alex grinned at the blonde beside her before turning back to watch the dwarves in awe. The reality of their situation seemed to hit her with a blunt force, and she instantly went pale and began to freak out at the fact that she was in fact seeing the very people she had dreamed of meeting. Erica noticed her friend go into "fan-girl mode" as she called it and sighed deeply. Bilbo, who had been standing in the doorway watching in utter horror at the dwarves manners, noticed her paling and made his way to them, dodging several pieces of flying food in the process.

"Are you alright Alex, you look ill." Bilbo voiced his concern for said girl, eyeing her with worry. Alex shook her head, attempting to gather herself. Erica swiftly grabbed her friend and began dragging her into the sitting room that housed their things. As she pulled Alex down the hall, Erica called over her shoulder,

"Just a moment Master Baggins!" Erica yanked Alex to stand in front of her and roughly placed an arm on each shoulder, vigorously shaking the girl. "Alex stop looking like a fool! All you've ever talked about was meeting these guys and now you are just standing there looking at them like a lost puppy. SNAP OUT OF IT CHILD!" Alex shook her had to clear her head before nodding her head in a way that mimicked that of a bobble head. Erica removed her hands, "Good, now let's get back now shall we?" Erica looped her arm in Alex's and together the two made their way back to where a very concerned looking hobbit stood waiting for them.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He questioned Alex, worry evident in his eyes. Alex nodded and smiled at Bilbo.

"Yes Bilbo thank you, I suppose I'm just not accustomed to so many dwarves in one place!" She laughed as she explained to the hobbit, who pursed his lips and reply.

"I have to agree with you about the dwarves," Bilbo casts a disgruntled look at the dwarves, who by now had engaged in an all-out food war. Erica and Alex laughed at their antics. Together the three stood and watched for a few minutes, before Fìli approached them with several mugs of ale in hand.

"Would you ladies like an ale?" He asked the girls politely. Erica paled, and took a step back while Alex shook her head firmly.

"No thank you Master Dwarf," She declined politely, casting a worried glance at her friend. Fìli noticed her glance and followed it, wondering what he had said. By this time Glòin, who had been sitting nearby, felt inclined to interrupt the conversation.

"Come on lassies, nothing like a fine mug of ale!" He called to them cheerfully, raising his voice over the roar of the rest of his companions. Alex firmly shook her head once more.

"No. Thank You." She ground out between gritted teeth, her irritation and discomfort going unnoticed by the fiery-haired dwarf. Erica looked as if she was about to either pass out or vomit at this point. Glòin, oblivious to the girls' state, continued to press them.

"And why ever not?!" He huffed indignantly. Erica could take it no longer, and ran towards the front of the house. Alex was infuriated by the arrogance of the red-headed dwarf and roared at him,

"BECAUSE HER FATHER WAS KILLED BY A DRUNK DRIVER!" Alex screamed, completely forgetting that the dwarves had no idea what a drunk driver was. The commotion of the dwarves died down as Alex, stalked out of the hobbit hole, stopping to grab her weapons as she did so. She needed to blow off steam and find Erica. As she strode out the door, she briefly heard Dwalin speaking.

"Well now you've done it,"

**Well there is the first chapter of my new fan fiction! I really like this one and am hooked on my storyline. This particular chapter is 12 pages long and 5,274 ish words. So I hope you like it as much as I do, I believe that my writing has greatly improved since I started Fan Fiction so Read and Review Please Everyone! Thanks for Reading!**

**-Horsegirl5701**


End file.
